Finding Your Feet Transcript
Main Transcript Conversation between Kael and Hamon Hamon': Ah! There you are! Come over here! ''Kael: Yes father?'' ''Hamon: Have you seen your sister anywhere? Sister Thora has been looking everywhere for her.'' ''Kael: No father, I haven't seen her.'' ''Hamon: Can you go look for her? Sister Thora and I are quite concerned.'' : 1. '''Kael': Yes father!'' :: ''Hamon: Great! She's probably at the farm. Run along now.'' : 2. '''Kael': Do I have to?'' :: ''Hamon: That depends, do you want to eat tonight? Haha! I thought so! You'll probably find her at the farm. Run along now.'' Conversation between Llewelyn, Lucia and Kael ''Llewelyn: There you are! Come help me talk some sense into Lucia!'' ''Lucia: We can't do it! Papa says we can't go to the tower! There's ghosts and rats and other monsters. I heard Sister Thora say so!'' ''Llewelyn: She just says that to scare you. Ghosts don't exist!'' ''Lucia: They do too!'' ''Llewelyn: No they don't! Besides, I'm your elder, you have to do what I say.'' ''1. Kael: He's right, he is your elder'' : ''Lucia: But we can't go!'' ''2. Kael: You're only one and ten!'' : ''Llewelyn: Well...we should still go! I hear there's treasure in the tower!'' : ''Lucia: There's ghosts too!'' ''Llewelyn: Come on! It'll be fun!'' ''1. Kael: I don't think it's a good idea. I just came to fetch Lucia.'' : ''Lucia: See!'' : ''Llewelyn: Oh come on! I should have known! You're just a white-livered craven! '' : ''Kael: Am not!'' : ''Llewelyn: Are too!'' : ''Kael: Am not and I'll prove it! Come Lucia, let's go.'' : ''Lucia: But you can't go!'' ''2. Kael: Sure! Let's go!'' : ''Llewelyn: Great! I knew you were brave like me!'' : ''Lucia: But you can't go! Hey! Wait for me!'' Conversation with Gustav Haggardson ''Gustav: Well if it isn't the young Kaels! Going out in the woods I see? Now why would the three of you be heading there, eh?'' ''1. Kael: We're heading on an adventure!'' : ''Gustav: Oh really! Where to?'' ''2. Kael: We're going to Mallorn's tower!'' ''3. Kael: None of your business!'' : ''Gustav: Ah! A secret is it? Perhaps your siblings will be more talkative hm?'' : ''Lucia: We're going to Mallorn's tower.'' : ''Llewelyn: Shhh!'' ''4. Kael: *silence*'' : ''Gustav: Ah! A secret is it? Perhaps your siblings will be more talkative hm?'' : ''Lucia: We're going to Mallorn's tower.'' : ''Llewelyn: Shhh!'' ''Gustav: Mallorn's tower is it? I hear it's haunted by the ghost of old King Mallorn himself.'' ''Lucia: Told you ghosts existed!'' ''Gustav: Oh they exist alright. Shattered souls locked out of the next life. No blade can hurt them, save for those few what are enchanted. Me, I have me a blade what can kill a ghost, and has. Wraithbane. Been in my family for generations.'' ''Lucia: See! We shouldn't go! The ghosts are real!'' ''Gustav: Haha! Just because ghosts exist doesn't mean all the stories about them are true.'' ''Llewelyn: We should carry on then!'' ''Gustav: Good day then, young Kaels! Happy hunting!'' Conversation between Llewelyn, Lucia and Kael after being trapped in Mallorn's Tower ''Lucia: Are you alright?'' ''Kael: I think Llew's broken something!'' ''Llewelyn: I'm fine! I jus- ow!'' ''Kael: Go get help!'' ''Lucia: Ok!'' ''Llewelyn: It's nothing, it's just a twisted ankle, I think. Let's keep going.'' ''1. Kael: Only if you can keep up!'' ''2. Kael: Shouldn't we wait for help?'' : ''Llewelyn: I thought I was the one who hurt myself? C'mon, let's go!'' ''3. Kael: Alright, let's go.'' Conversation with Llewelyn after killing the giant rat ''Llewelyn: Is..is it dead?'' ''1. Kael: Of course it is! Are you afraid of a rat?'' : ''Llewelyn: I am not! I was just...making sure. That's all. Let's keep going.'' ''2. Kael: I think so.'' : ''Llewelyn: Come, we should keep going.'' ''3. Kael: It better be!'' : ''Llewelyn: Come, we should keep going.'' Top of Mallorn's Tower, the Banshee attack ''Llewelyn: Hey! I think we're at the top! I can see the village from here!'' ''1. Kael: Where's the treasure?'' : ''Llewelyn: Does it matter? Look at the view! This could be our secret hideout!'' ''2. Kael: I don't like the looks of this, we should go.'' : ''Llewelyn: Oh come on! I don't care about what old Gustav said, there's no such thing as ghosts!'' ''3. Kael: What a view!'' : ''Llewelyn: I know! This could be our secret hideout!'' ''4. Kael: Congratulations on our first adventure!'' : ''Llewelyn: And to think we almost didn't come!'' *Lucia and Gustav arrive* ''Gustav: Are you alright?'' ''Llewelyn: I told you Lucia! There's no such thing as ghosts!'' *Banshee attacks* ''Llewelyn and Lucia: Ah!'' ''Gustav: Banshee!'' ''Banshee: *screams*'' After the banshee is killed ''1. Kael: Are you alright?'' : ''Lucia: I...I'm fine'' : ''Llewelyn: ...I'm ok...'' ''2. Kael: Is...is it over?'' : ''Lucia: I hope so...is eveyrbody alright?'' : ''Llewelyn: '''I think so... ''3. Kael: It's over! Get up!'' : ''Lucia: I...I'm up, I'm up! Is everybody alright?'' : ''Llewelyn: I think so...'' ''Gustav: Begging your pardons, but holy shit!'' ''Llewelyn: What was that?'' ''Kael: A ghost.'' ''Gustav: A banshee.'' ''Lucia: I told you so...'' ''Gustav: Ha! You young Kael, pardon me language, are one tough (son of a bitch/bitch)!'' Category:Transcript Category:Dialogue Category:Realm of Magyk